


Notice.

by readyplayertwo



Series: Lies they tell [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Facetime, Implied Relationships, M/M, Otabek notices, Sharing Clothes, Skype, implied otayuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyplayertwo/pseuds/readyplayertwo
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is a storm, a monster, all sharp tongue and light eyes; he is a genius on ice – better than Viktor, they say. But Yuri – his Yura – is collarbone digging into Otabek’s chest when they hug, dark circles under his eyes so shocking not even makeup can hide them.-[Sequel-ish to 108]





	

Otabek Altin prides himself on noticing. He always has. Otabek is like a shadow – always there, always fading into the background. It’s nice, this observing. Nothing ever made him want to stop.

That was before he noticed Yuri Plisetsky.

-

The first time he met Yuri Plisetsky, he noticed the eyes of a soldier. 

The second time, he noticed Yuri’s smile.

-

It’s been almost a year since he last saw Yuri smile.

Their Skype calls get shorter, and Yuri always looks strange. At first, Otabek thinks it’s charming when Yuri comes on-screen in a Kazakhstan team jacket, but at some point, he notices that Yuri’s wearing another two jackets underneath that.

-

They see each other again when Otabek is twenty-three. He’s just watched Yuri Plisetsky deliver a life-changing, record-setting, gold-winning performance. But all Otabek really noticed was this: the more Yuri Plisetsky becomes, the less Yuri is.

Yuri Plisetsky is a storm, a monster, all sharp tongue and light eyes; he is a genius on ice – better than Viktor, they say. But Yuri – his Yura – is collarbone digging into Otabek’s chest when they hug, dark circles under his eyes so shocking not even makeup can hide them.

Otabek finds Yuri in the locker room, curled up in a ball. He watches Yuri trembling for a moment.

“You won,” he says finally.

Yuri looks up, but not quite at Otabek. At the ceiling, the air. “I know.” Otabek hears the rattling in his voice.

Otabek wants to ask him then – not even ask, because he already knows Yuri’s not okay. But he doesn’t. Instead, he stretches out a hand and says, “You coming?”

-

They’re on FaceTime this time, and it’s been months since they’ve seen each other. Otabek lets Yuri guide the conversation for a long time, lets things stay the way they are. 

Finally, Otabek works up the nerve to ask. “Are you okay?” he says. He knows Yuri is not okay – can see it in the bones on his chest, the hollowness of his cheeks.

“I’m fine.” It takes Yuri a long time to answer.

And Otabek Altin, who notices everything, is too much of a coward to call Yuri out on the lie.


End file.
